


"Shut Up and Do Me"

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ESB, Danny and Mindy have sex for the first time. Meant to fit in with "We're A Couple Now, Haters," but with a few discrepancies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Shut Up and Do Me"

No matter how Mindy insisted that she was, really, a very young woman, the fact of the matter was she wasn’t in her twenties anymore and there were some nights when sleep was better than sex.

Well, mostly it was Danny’s fault. She might be in her thirties but he was _forty_ and he took a cab to the ribs tonight and, really, sex could wait. They’d waited this long, after all; they could wait until their bodies weren’t verging on unbearably sore already.

They’d stopped for food along the way back to Mindy’s apartment – Danny had wanted to go to his but Mindy knew hers was closer and had the phone app to prove it – and the break from euphoric reunited kissing had set them back firmly into reality, where they were tired and aching and maybe wanted to use her bed for sleeping. This decision was called slightly into question when he started stripping down for bed.

“Seriously, Danny? That’s what you’re wearing? Ugh, just kill me now.” He looked down at his undershirt and briefs and frowned.

“Yes, Mindy, under my clothing I wear men’s underwear.”

“I meant _these_ ,” she corrected, reaching out to stroke his well muscled arms. “Yowza. I am _never_ getting any sleep again.”

“You’ve seen my arms before,” Danny insisted, a little bit self-consciously. “And they didn’t stop you from sleeping last time we were together.” Now he sounded hurt and she pulled a little closer.

“Danny, you know it was never that I didn’t want to have sex with you, right? I’ve always wanted to have sex with you. Like…since I met you.” She smiled a little bit shyly and kissed him on the cheek. “And these are not the arms I’ve seen before; you’ve definitely been working out.”

It was always weird but endearing to see Danny embarrassed – it was so completely at odds with the personality he projected that it made her feel as if she were really getting somewhere with him. For so many years she’d tried to be his friend and he just wasn’t having it, to the point that even now, when he’d told her he loved her and was about to get into her bed, she still felt a small flutter every time she knew she was being _let in_.

“Yeah, well…” he mumbled. “You really wanted to have sex with me since you met me?”

“Duh. You’re hot. You’re smart. And…I dunno, I never felt like I could ignore you. I never felt neutral about you.” He gave her a bit of a crooked smile.

“I wanted you, too, you know. I didn’t want to, but I really did. I think that’s maybe why I was so mean to you.” Mindy shook her head a little.

“God, boys are so dumb.” She kissed him lightly on the cheek and padded over to the armoire. “I’m picking out a nightgown, any requests?”

“Um…I dunno, surprise me.” So breathtakingly eloquent when dramatically declaring his love; so much a regular dude once he knew he had hers. She picked a shocking pink chemise and, following Danny’s lead, casually began stripping. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen it all before anyway, right?

“You’re giving me shit about my arms and making me look at your ass? Seriously, Mindy? You know how I feel about that thing!”

“I do, and in the coming days and weeks and months you can have all the doggie-style you want, my friend, as long as what you want is the same as what I consider a reasonable amount. But tonight is for sleeping.” She finished changing and came over to the bed, offering him another kiss on the cheek before burrowing under the covers. He sighed and shook his head and got in next to her, shutting off the lamp on his side of the bed as she squirmed, trying to settle comfortably against him. It was always an adjustment, sharing her bed with someone else, but she was so happy to have Danny next to her that she was happy to accept the additional tossing and turning before he finally laid a hand on her hip and spooned her. His body radiated heat against her back and his breath was warm on her neck and she suddenly really couldn’t wait to wake up and have sex with - _make love to_ \- this man.

“Good night, Danny,” she said softly, turning her head back to look him in the face. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

“’Night,” he mumbled. His lips started to move down her neck and Mindy rolled her eyes a little. He really _was_ too tired for this.

“Sweet dreams,” she added and turned her head back, ready now to sleep and eager now to wake up.

***

She woke up first, of course. The last time they dated it had come as a surprise – Danny Castellano, Mr. Work-Starts-at-Nine-AM, Mr. I-Go-Jogging-Before-Work-Every-Morning, should be up and at ‘em with the dawn. But it turned out waking up was one of the things that _didn’t_ come easily to him, and he was generally cranky and sleepy for a good forty-five minutes after first, reluctantly, dragging himself out of bed. And it also turned out that Mindy’s morning breakfast and beauty routine took way, way more time than Danny’s morning jog and shower. Last time, she had teased him for it and tried to insist he get up when she did. This time, she stretched luxuriously as he lay sleeping, pleasantly aching as she was from last night’s exertion. He was here, sleeping in her bed, curled up against her pillows, snoring softly and so very _real_ that it almost took her breath away.

Mindy glanced at the clock. Seven o’clock, on a day when Danny had nowhere to be but in her bed. She should let him sleep longer. There was time. A part of her even wanted to linger in bed with him, but she knew there was no way she could keep still enough not to wake him. So she got up instead, padding over to the kitchen where she was pretty sure she had some leftover chocolate croissants and at least one old issue of _Glamour_ that she’d bought when she was single. Not that she wouldn’t reread it anyway, but women’s magazines were always so much more fun when she had a boyfriend, because she could read the sex articles and then immediately try them out. And she had a boyfriend now – and not just any boyfriend, not just a nameless, faceless man whose penis she could stick in her bellybutton or whatever, but _Danny_. Again. For real this time.

The croissant would have been better toasted, and coffee would’ve been nice, but it was still not a bad way to spend the morning, especially when Danny wandered in looking well rested and, once he saw her, happy.

“Morning, Mindy,” he said thickly, in that tone that made her heart quicken because she knew it was reserved for the first words he spoke each day. She shoved her magazine aside and smiled up at him.

“Morning, Danny,” she replied, scrambling to her feet so that she could walk over and give him a hug and kiss.

“You weren’t in bed,” he said softy, a hint of a pout on his lips. Mindy shook her head.

“No, I woke up so I came out to get something to eat.”

“You could’ve woken me up.” She shrugged.

“I know you like to sleep late. I didn’t want to rush you.” 

“I really missed it when we were broken up. The way you used to wake me up with all the kisses.”

“Oh.” She couldn’t say anything else, really – she’d missed it, too, but it had never occurred to her that he might’ve missed something he complained about so much. “I can kiss you now, though.” She peppered his jaw with soft, open-mouthed kisses and he leaned into it like a puppy being petted.

“You want some breakfast?” she murmured between kisses, and he shook his head.

“Unless by ‘breakfast,’ you mean ‘you’…it can wait.” Mindy smiled and kissed him full on the lips this time, walking him backwards back to the bedroom.

“Mmm, you’re right. We should fuck first.” She tugged him closer and kissed him again, still a little bit in awe at being able to do that again after so many months of trying to tell herself she didn’t want it. Not that she’d ever believed her. Danny was a fantastic kisser. Just as she was about to suck his bottom lip into her mouth, he pulled away and hesitated awkwardly for a moment.

“Um, so what do you…you know…birth control? Condoms, right? You said that when I tried to be your gynecologist.” Mindy flushed.

“I mean, yeah, but if you don’t want to wear one that’s okay. I’m on…Micronor? No, wait, it’s Jolivette. Something progestin-only. Um…” She sighed. “Okay, so Peter prescribes it, Betsy picks it up, and Morgan grinds it into my coffee. I have very little to do with the process. Maybe you _should_ wear a condom.” Danny was looking at her with a bemused grin and, really, he had to love her a lot to be a gynecologist smiling at the fact that she required even the coworkers she wasn’t sleeping with to keep her from getting pregnant.

“Maybe I should get you an IUD,” he teased, pulling her closer and into a kiss. Her ears burned for a moment but she let herself get swept away, half drunk on the feeling of his mouth moving with hers, the firm muscles of his chest pressed against her body, the heavy feel of his hand at her waist while they made out. She could feel him hardening as they kissed and started to spark with wanting him. Just as she started to slip her hands past the waistband of his briefs to grab his butt he pulled away, breathing hard.

“Seriously, Mindy, do you have any here, or do I need to make a drugstore run?” he panted. She furrowed her brow a moment before remembering.

“I’m a sexually active adult woman, Danny, of course I have condoms here.”

“Hey, woah, you said that time that sometimes you pretend not to have any…I just wanted to check.”

“ _Pretend_ , Danny, I didn’t say I didn’t actually have them. I can’t believe you remember all that stuff, by the way. You must’ve wanted me _bad_.”

“You were a new patient. I’m a good doctor,” he insisted, but Mindy only grinned.

“Bullshit,” she declared, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to kiss her some more. And however he’d felt then, she knew he wanted her now and she tugged him over to the bed, ready – finally – to make it happen. They tumbled down, and she started to pull on top of him but he shook his head.

“Mindy. Mindy. Min – look, can I…?”

“You want to be on top? I mean, okay,” she agreed, carefully letting him roll her over. The angle was bad now, though, and her neck started to hurt as she leaned back to kiss him. She squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable, when – _oh_. His erection rubbed against her in just the right way and she caught her breath at how perfect it felt.

“God, Danny,” she breathed, sliding her hands along his back and lightly thrusting her hips up against him. He closed his eyes briefly and then pushed in closer, grinding against her, clearly trying to keep to the pace she liked, and for a moment she let him – it felt so good and she’d missed him so much for so long. But she’d waited longer to feel him inside her that at this point every second made her ache even more. Mindy slid her hands into his briefs and squeezed his ass, hard, making him moan and break the steady rhythm of his hips.

“In the nightstand,” she murmured. “Condoms. They’re in the nightstand, so take off your pants and grab one because I need you to do me already.” Danny chuckled a little even as he pulled away to do her bidding, stripping obediently and rummaging in the nightstand.

“Romantic, Mindy,” he teased.

“I’m sorry, did you want me to beg you to stick your ‘throbbing manhood’ inside my ‘womanly core’?” Mindy laughed and pulled her nightgown over her head and wriggled out of her panties. He gaped in response and she laughed again as she reached over to pluck the packet from his hand, opening it quickly and rolling it on him. “Yeah, I didn’t think so. Do me, Castellano,” she repeated, her voice a challenge this time, and she pulled him towards her as she reclined against the pillows. He swallowed hard and pressed into her one last time before carefully guiding his dick inside her.

“Holy shit,” she gasped, her eyes slamming shut as he pushed all the way in. “Fuck, Danny, you feel so good.” He looked at her, his face tense.

“I don’t think I can last long,” he warned her, biting his lip. She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

“That’s okay, I won’t either, then,” she assured him, sliding her fingers down her tummy to touch herself. She knew it wouldn’t take much time – the dry humping from before had already gotten her halfway there, even if she weren’t already breathless at the feeling of finally, finally having him inside her – and a couple of strokes later she was coming, clenching her thighs around Danny’s hips as her pussy clamped down hard on his cock. He groaned into her neck and she dug her fingernails into his butt, encouraging him to move.

“Fuck, that was hot,” he gasped, picking up speed almost involuntarily as she kissed his jaw, his neck, his ear.

“Yeah, it was,” she murmured, pausing in her kissing to whisper in his ear. “God, Danny, I’ve wanted your dick in me for so long…I fucking daydreamed about it…and it’s so much better than I imagined, Danny, you’re so good, fuck me, Danny, fuck me harder…” She heard his breath hitch and reached beneath her to stroke his balls, which apparently was his undoing as he came with a strangled cry, shuddering on top of her. Mindy clung to him, keeping him close as he slowly wound down, until he finally rolled off her, still breathing hard.

“Holy fuck,” he gasped, taking a deep, steading breath before turning to her.

“That doesn’t usually happen to me, Min. Normally I can last longer; it’s just that – “

“Shh, Danny, don’t worry about it,” she replied calmly, patting his arm. “Does this look like the face of an unsatisfied girl? I got off, too, remember?” Danny sighed and his voice was surprisingly vulnerable.

“Yeah, and don’t get me wrong, that was hot, but I would’ve liked to do it myself,” he said wistfully. Mindy rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

“You will,” she assured him. “And don’t worry about this morning, okay? You had fun; I had fun…and in maybe another hour we’ll have fun again.”

“I don’t need an _hour_ , Mindy. I may not be sixteen, but I’m not sixty.” She chuckled softly in response and curled into him, laying her hand protectively on his chest.

“’Sokay, babe, I’d love you even if you were.”


End file.
